(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bidet valve and more particularly to a riser-type bidet valve having an atmospheric vacuum breaker to prevent the back siphonage of water.
(ii) Description of the Related Art
Bidet valves receive hot and cold water from separately valved water supplies to permit temperature adjustment, and then mix the hot and cold water and supply the blended water to either a circumferential rim in a bidet bowl for a rim wash or to a bidet spray head outlet centrally located in the bidet bowl. A user can selectively divert water to the circumferential rim of the bowl or to the central spray head by actuation of the valve.
North American plumbing codes typically require a vacuum breaker, i.e. a pressure relief valve, be installed in the water supply lines to the bidet to obviate reverse siphoning and back-flow of contaminated water from the bidet bowl to the water supply lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,063,619 issued Nov. 12, 1991 to U.S. Tap Inc. discloses a vacuum breaker comprising a piston check valve. During normal operations, water under pressure actuates the piston valve to its closed position, such that it is seated against a flat valve surface and closes off the vacuum breaker inlet. A loss of water pressure will allow gravity to pull the piston valve away from the valve seat, opening up the vacuum breaker inlet and positioning the piston valve to prevent reverse flow from the outlet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,702 issued Aug.28, 1990 to Canceramic Limited, describes a non-rise bidet valve having a vacuum breaker poppet valve actuable to open or close an air inlet into a vacuum breaker chamber. Water pressure in a stem chamber forces the poppet valve to its uppermost closed position, sealing an air inlet port. Pressure reduction in the water supply will result in the poppet valve opening the air inlet port to allow air to flow into a vacuum breaker chamber, thus preventing any reverse siphoning of waste water.
Known bidet valves are relatively complex, expensive to manufacture, unsightly, and often have difficulty meeting minimum plumbing code requirements.